


Money's Tight

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [71]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Not Specified Gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Do you like them?”Character: Collins (Dunkirk)Warning: N/A





	Money's Tight

“Do you like them?”

“Mmm?” Jack doesn’t really reply to you he’s busy fastening your gift to his shirt cuffs. Christmas was hard this year, money was tight, or at least your money was tight. You wanted to buy something for him with your own money, not his wages. But working in a munitions factory didn’t pay all that well. 

“The cuff links…do you like them? I know it’s not much, but money is a little tight and I don’t get paid much and…They made me think of you.” They were little spitfires, not made out of anything fancy like silver, just a regular steel, but they had reminded you of your pilot. After all, if there was one thing Jack Collins loved to do it was fly. 

He’s in the blue christmas jumper your mother knitted for him, it’s a little too large on him, though it happily fits over his white shirt, but it draws out the blue in his eyes as he finally looks up at you. “I love them.”

“Really?”

He scoots closer to you, picking your hand up and holding it in his. The cuff links gleam on his wrists, just peaking out from underneath the christmas jumper. “I know things have been hard. Money’s tight. The war’s no’ helping. So yes, I love them because ye thought to get me ‘em. Even though we don’t have much right now.” He brings your hand up and presses a kiss to the back of it. 

“I was worried…that you wouldn’t like them.”

“I will always love anything ye get me. Because it comes from ye.”


End file.
